Rights To Love, Rights to Death
by animelove454
Summary: this is a joint fanfic, Zoe me and Jess decided to right about Jacobs Love to Renesme, Plese read and rieview, m for future Lemons


A/N Zoë: Well another fanfic is ready…ouch*winces* oh yeah right introducing my new writing partner…Jess

_**A/N Zoë: Well another fanfic is ready…ouch*winces* oh yeah **_**right**_** introducing my new writing partner…Jess **_

Jess: *crowd stays dead quiet** humph* Zoë: que crowd…

_***Crowd goes wild***_

_**Jess: that's better…anyway we decided to write a fanfic about Jacob**_

_**Zoë: Grrr…I'm an all Edward girl.**_

_**Jess: Anyway let's get on with the story**_

_**Zoë: Enjoy**_

_**Jess: yeah**_

_**Zoë: Happy readying**_

_**Jess: you have to have the last word don't' you?**_

_**Zoë: Yep. *Smiles* **_

Rights to Love, Rights to death.

_**Chapter 1- Sleep well? **_

Renesme POV

The heat of his body ran through his thick fur and warmed my chest, as I sprawled out on his back. Pulling my face out of his russet shags, I said,

'You really ought to go for a bath.'

'And get you wet,' Jacob laughed back sarcastically.

'I take offence Mr. Black, you think I can't handle the heat. I could bite you, you know.' I Laughed and Bared my nonexistent fangs.

'Yeah with your poisonous fangs,' he turned back to face me and smiled.

'Race you to the river, mutt,'

'Good luck with that leech lover,'

Dashing through the forest, I felt the underbrush, whip past my legs, stinging me slightly but not enough to hurt me. I felt a few beads of sweat trickle down my forehead just as I began to smell the river. I could hear the pound of paws in the forest a few yards to my right.

'Your, not gonna beat me, wolf.'

'Watch me Nessie,'

He lunged forwards running faster; I could hear his quick heart changing gears as he sped up.

'Never,' I muttered under my breath. And taking a huge step I leaped into the air, soaring over Jacob in a single mighty bound.

'Owwwwww,' I winced as I landed on my ankle the wrong way, not willing to give up now I fell backwards into the river sighing and laughing as Jacob came to a skidding halt on the edge.

'Ness, pass me my clothes,'

'Hold on,' I sat up and grabbed my backpack.

'Here, don't be too long smelly.'

'Ha, look who's talking.' He snorted

He dashed behind a tree to phase and came out in his human form. His longish, black hair flopped over his glimmering eyes,they glinted in shards past the overhanging strands. Suddenly I felt something different for Jacob, something I hadn't felt. I had always just loved him as a brother a great brother at that, but I don't know. I just sort of felt like I lost something I always had at that moment, like my free will melted away into a pool of desire. What was I saying this was Jacob I was talking about, I mean JACOB. But I couldn't help myself.

He got into the water and I immediately felt the water warm up.

I was 11 years old, technically, but physically I was 17 years old. See about 11 years ago my mother, Bella Cullen, gave birth to, me a, half vampire (from my Dad, Edward) and half human (from my mother) baby. And Jacob wasn't a normal boy either he was a shape-shifter. I had known him since I was…well born, actually I haven't known a day without Jacob and he's like a best friend/brother. But ever since about a month ago I've had other feelings…

Jacob was all I wanted, all I needed, but him being all brotherly and all was making, telling him about my feelings a lot harder. I swam around and looked for Jacob I couldn't see him but I _could _smell him. He always smells rustic, sorta like tree and dirt. I loved it.

Carlisle and Esme had bought me a house for my '10th' birthday, could you imagine my _grandparents _brought me a HOUSE for my birthday. But there was a good reason for the spurge, they were _apparently _getting a bit tired of my complaining about not getting enough sleep, because Bella was a little bit…loud, if you know what I mean, and Jacob, being so _brotherly _thought it was a bad idea for me, being so young and all, to be left alone, so he offered to live in the house, wait more like mansion.

'Jacob,' I shouted knowing I exactly where he was. I sniffed the air and turned around, and tackled Jacob under the water. When we came up for sir shouted 'gotcha!' He laughed.

'You did…we should head back you father might call…_again_,' I laughed. One day when we went out for ice cream my father had rung to make sure I was okay, and when I didn't answer my phone he went crazy, he searched everywhere in a thousand mile radius, not a good thing. I got out and shock off the water off myself and waited for Jacob when I knew that he had gotten out. I started to run, and I could hear him running behind me. Jacob was a man of few words today, I wounder what is wrong?

'I'm really tired i'm gonna hit the sack okay?' Jacob nodded and came to give me a hug, I hugged him back like normal than he did something totally out of the ordinary he kissed my forehead 'sleep well,' he said I nodded and headed for bed.


End file.
